Trine
by stressandstorm
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy will do anything for her son. When she discovers that four-year-old Draco has a soul bond to a half-blood and a muggleborn, well, everything changes. Forcing her husband to swear an Unbreakable Vow, rescuing Harry Potter from muggles, and recruiting her sister, everything is about to change, but what will happen when Hogwarts and war begin? DM/HG/HP polyfic.
1. Chapter 1: A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:** This is a triad story. If you are uncomfortable with this, please look elsewhere. I do not own Harry Potter and am making no money from this story.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was having a normal day at home with her son. Draco was, in Narcissa's eyes, perfect. At four, he was adorable, and as she watched him sign his name with a wobbly quill, she felt the same pride any parent would at the small milestone. He glanced up at her with a bright smile as he finished the 'y' at the end of his name.

"Very good, my little dragon!" Narcissa praised, pulling over the plate of brightly iced biscuits. "Your 'r's are looking much better."

Draco beamed, and reached for a green dragon biscuit. Narcissa smiled indulgently, but then she noticed something strange around Draco's wrist, when the sleeve of his robes fell away as he was busily eating his biscuit.

"Draco, darling, what's that?" Narcissa asked, feeling her heart beating faster. It couldn't be. Not her son. She had seen that mark before, but never on her son.

"Nothing, Mummy." Draco said instantly, trying to hide his wrist.

"Draco, you know better than to lie to mummy." Narcissa said, voice firm despite the fact that her insides were quivering. "Let me see."

Draco's lip wobbled as he held out his hand. "Don't scrub it with...with a...scorur..until it bleeds, Mummy. I didn't mean to."

Narcissa couldn't bear to see her son so frightened. She immediately pulled him into her lap and wrapped him up in her arms, pressing kisses to her forehead. "Mummy will never hurt you, my little dragon, I promise. Why would you think I would?"

Draco buried his face in her robes. "Harry said his aunt did that, an' when it didn't come off, they locked 'im in a cupboard." He took a deep breath. "And He'mione's parents took her to a dock-tor, which sounds like a not nice place at all."

Narcissa let out a long breath. She didn't need to see the mark now to confirm it. She swallowed hard. "Mummy's not mad at you, Draco. It's not bad at all. It's magical, and very special just like you." She gave him an extra cuddle. "Now, pop off to your playroom, lessons are done for the day. Mummy must call your Great-Great-Aunt Cassiopeia."

Narcissa watched him go before putting her head in her hands on the table. A trine. They were considered exceedingly rare, though Narcissa suspected they were more common than many thought. They just rarely came to fulfillment, largely because of purebloods like her and her husband.

Trines were triad soul bonds, unbreakable and unprompted, but they only formed between a pureblood, a half-blood, and a muggleborn. The wizards and witches in question could never marry or have children with anyone else, the magic would not allow it. Nothing could contravene a soul bond. Narcissa had seen what had happened when someone tried. Cygnus Black the second had been apoplectic when he had discovered the trine symbol on Cassiopeia's wrist. He had tracked down the partners and had them killed, secretly, of course. No one was ever able to prove it, but the Blacks knew. Cassiopeia had screamed herself hoarse, and spent three months being treated by a private healer. She had never truly recovered, remaining introverted all through school. People who didn't know better blamed the fact that Marius, her brother, had been a squib, but Cygnus blamed her for all the misfortune on the family. He had even contracted his other daughter Dorea to a Potter because no other pureblood would have her, for fear of squib births.

She knew well the shell her great-aunt had become, and she would never, never, allow that to happen to her son. She had little doubt that Lucius would react badly, and even if he didn't, Abraxas, ever the loyal Death Eater, even after the fall, would do as Cygnus II had done.

Narcissa was a lady. She prided herself on being the essence of a perfect pureblood wife, but in this, in protecting her son and making sure he was happy, Lucius would see ruthlessness that put Bellatrix to shame.

"Asta," she called for her house elf. "Prepare tea. I'm going to have Great-Aunt Cassiopeia over."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy came home from a hard day of running numbers for the business. Malfoy Apothecary had taken a hit when he had been accused of being a Death Eater, and even after claiming Imperius and being cleared, the numbers were slow to recover. Thus, it was only years of training that kept him from groaning when he discovered that his wife's spinster great-aunt was at the dinner table when he arrived.

"Hello, Narcissa." he said, offering her a perfunctory kiss on the cheek. "And Cassiopeia, it's lovely to see you again." He nodded to the old biddy with all the charm he could muster. "A pleasant surprise indeed."

"Great-Aunt Cassiopeia and I had some charity things to discuss and our meeting ran long, dear." Narcissa explained. So I invited her to stay for dinner."

"Of course." Lucius said, inclining his head. "So glad that you could stay."

"Thank you, Lucius." Cassiopeia said, in her whispery, papery voice. "Your table is always immaculate."

"It's kind of you to say." Lucius said with a nod. The three talked about non-contentious, easy subjects as etiquette dictated, until dessert had been eaten.

"Lucius, husband, I'm very sorry." Narcissa said, very calmly, putting down her glass.

Lucius's eyebrows went up. "Whatever for, Narcissa?"

"Great-Aunt Cassiopeia is here to get an Unbreakable Vow from you." Narcissa revealed. "I hate that such deception was necessary, but I am quite afraid of your reaction to a discovery I made today."

Lucius's eyebrows climbed upward, and he sat bolt upright in his chair. "I will make no such vow. What nonsense is this, Narcissa?!"

"I'm afraid I must insist, Lucius. Our son has a trine bond and I must protect him, and in order to do so, that means I must protect his bondmates as well."

Lucius's pale face went red, and he slammed his hand down on the table, making the glasses quake and the wine inside them slosh. "No! Absolutely not! I will not have the Malfoy line polluted. Draco will marry a good pureblood girl and carry on the name of Malfoy in proper fashion!"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "That's impossible. He cannot have a marriage bond or conceive a child with anyone else."

"Then we will have another son!" Lucius said angrily, spitting mad, getting out of his seat and looming over the table. He sneered toward Cassiopeia. "This will be taken care of, one way or another!"

"How?" Narcissa challenged, blue eyes flashing. "You and I both know how that mark on your arm interferes with fertility. There's a reason you have no brothers, that no matter how many wives Nott takes at increasingly young ages, he has only one son. The healer told you that we were lucky to even conceive Draco."

"Healers know nothing!" Lucius blustered, even knowing that she was right. Abraxas had specifically contracted for a Black because of their tendency to breed prolifically, but it had been for naught. The chances of them conceiving again were slim. "And even if it were true, I would still not stand for this!"

Narcissa sighed as if she was greatly disappointed in him, the picture of calm. "Then I shall greatly miss you, Lucius. I will, of course, remain a widow and care for our son, at least until he reaches school age. I owe you, and our son's House that much."

"Your friend Belinda throws a lovely funeral, Narcissa. I'm sure that she could help you with all those unfortunate details." Cassiopeia murmured. "I would be more than willing to move in and assist you with Draco."

"Thank you, Aunt Cassiopeia." Narcissa said, with a beatific smile.

"What do you plan to do, Narcissa?" Lucius scoffed. "Cast the killing curse? I don't think you have it in you to hate me that much."

Narcissa picked up her wine. "Nothing so gauche, my love. I certainly wouldn't want to risk Azkaban or bring the Aurors to my door and traumatise our son. No, it's already done. Malfoy Superior Red does a sublime job at covering the taste of poison, don't you think?"

Lucius paled and looked down at his wineglass. He hadn't thought anything of Narcissa bringing out Black crystal when her aunt was in attendance. It was the sort of thing that was appropriate to do. Every piece of Malfoy flatware, silver, and crystal had poison detection charms on it. Blacks however, specifically Black women, were known to favour poisons that were passed down from mother to daughter, and because of that eschewed the charms.

"Narcissa," he found himself pleading, even as he headed towards the floo. "You won't do this. I'm your husband."

Narcissa's eyes hardened to chips of blue ice. "You'll find, Lucius, that there is nothing I won't do for my son." She held up a bezoar. "The nanny elf has ensured the floos are locked down, as well as the wards. She cannot let anyone threaten her charge, even the Master of the House. If you want to live, you will take the vow. It is your choice."

"You are cruel, Narcissa." Lucius said, swallowing hard.

"I am a Black." Narcissa reminded him. "You shouldn't be surprised."


	2. Chapter 2: Two-Thirds

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for the amazing reviews and support for this story!**

* * *

Narcissa smiled as she straightened the lapels of Draco's tiny muggle suit. "Come Draco, let's see if we can find your friends."

Draco smiled widely and nodded. "He'mione lives in Hampstead." He offered, for the fourth time this week. "Harry's in Li'tle Whinging."

"Yes, shall we see Harry first?" Narcissa offered. She wasn't sure what protections Albus Dumbledore had on Harry Potter, but she wanted to approach him first, completely prepared. She wasn't particularly surprised that Draco had bonded with the boy who had defeated the Dark Lord. Trine wizards were always strong, and Draco deserved the best, after all.

"Yes, Mummy." Draco answered, taking her hand. He smiled up at her toothily as she nodded, and then they Apparated away.

Narcissa took a deep breath, before knocking on the door. She wasn't comfortable here, and she knew it. She was a Black who had been raised to believe muggles were dirty and dangerous. She had to fight the urge to run and the urge to stick up her nose. She swallowed hard and scanned the property for protection spells or wards. When she came up with nothing, she glanced down at her son. "Are you sure, Draco?"

"This is where Harry is!" Draco affirmed excitedly. "With his aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and his cousin Duddykins."

Narcissa sighed slightly, looking down at her son. "And what is their last name?"

"Dursley." Draco answered promptly, raised in a family that placed huge importance on surnames.

"Very good." Narcissa said, squeezing his hand. "You may have an extra toy in the bath tonight, my darling."

"Captain Shay the Sea-Dragon?" Draco asked, looking up at his mother excitedly.

"If you like." Narcissa answered, before holding a finger to her lips and knocking on the door of the plain, suburban home.

When the door opened, she smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Dursley, is it? I'm Lady Narcissa Malfoy, of Wiltshire, and this is my son Draco."

Petunia Dursley immediately started, staring at the woman in her expensive designer dress and heels, her blonde hair elegantly quaffed. No-one like this was seen in Little Whinging. "A pleasure," she said after a moment. "Please, call me Petunia."

"Petunia, lovely." Narcissa said with a smile. "My dear friend Primrose's great-great-grandmother was named Petunia. It's such a classical name. I have some business I'd like to discuss with you, if I may?"

"Of course, please, come in, come in." Petunia said, opening the door wide. "I was just about to put the kettle on."

Narcissa smiled and cooed over the woman's house in the same way she would have done for Primrose Parkinson or Clarissa Greengrass. Her sharp eyes scanned everything, however, and when the woman turned, Narcissa tapped her son's shoulder and silently gestured to a picture on the wall depicting a large pink-faced baby with yellow hair. Draco stuck his nose up like a little version of her and shook his head silently, gesturing towards the stairs with his chin.

"Oh, what an interesting sideboard. Is it Georgian?" Narcissa called out, before peeking into the cupboard.

"Yes, my Vernon found it at auction in London." Petunia called back, desperately trying to find something fancier than hobnobs to serve the fine lady.

"I do love an auction." Narcissa confessed. "I help host a charity one for our local hospital each year." She peeked in the slide, and stopped in horror.

Narcissa Malfoy was not an overly soft woman. She was not particularly kind to those she did not know. She had never been kind to a muggle in her life. She did, however, love children. She had always wanted at least four. It was a cold truth that Draco would be her only child, unless she remarried. It tugged on even her heart strings to see a child in such a situation as the one inside that cupboard. It was then that she changed her plan. She could not arrange playdates between Draco and Harry at this woman's house. She couldn't leave a child in such squalor as this, even if he had caused the fall of the Dark Lord and the political troubles with her husband's new reputation. She was a mother. She just couldn't.

Stepping away from the cupboard she took a seat on an awful floral settee with her son and waited.

"So, Lady Malfoy, what can I possibly do for you?" Petunia asked, filling one of her Royal Dalton teacups and handing it to her.

Narcissa took a sip of tea. "My Draco has befriended your nephew, Harry." She said simply, watching as the woman stiffened.

"I...I…" Petunia muttered, eyes wide.

Narcissa sunk into the woman's thoughts easily. She was a better Occlumens than a Legilimens, but the woman was so frightened that it was simple even for her talents, with her wand concealed under the table and a silent spell. "I know Dumbledore entrusted him to you, if you can call leaving a child on your doorstep such a thing, but unlike you, I can protect him from the horrors you don't even know are out there, and my Draco is an only child."

"Dumbledore said he would know if anything happened to him." Petunia muttered. "I...I can't…"

Narcissa's voice was soft and convincing. "I'm sure, but he's never come when the boy's done accidental magic, has he? Or even when you scrubbed his skin until he bled." Narcissa drew her wand, and placed it on the tea table. "If anyone were to come after him, what could you do to stop them? How could you protect your own son?"

Petunia shuddered. "If Dumbledore finds out…"

"I'm sure he will, eventually." Narcissa agreed. "And I will take responsibility when that happens. Or, if you prefer, I can call our paper, and have it trotted out before all and sundry just where you are and just what conditions you are keeping the boy in. We keep our house elves in better conditions than this.I should hate all the attention that would bring on you, however. You never know what sort of unsavoury types might take umbrage with it."

Petunia swallowed hard. "Take him." She spat. "And good riddance!"

"Lovely." Narcissa said, placing her teacup back on its saucer and sweeping to her feet, lips pursed. She reached into a very expensive purse and pulled out a roll of bills and left them beside the cup. "This should help recoup anything he may have cost you before now. Perhaps a holiday is in order? I guarantee you that if you should try and change your mind, or I get word that you treat another child in such a manner and you will not be able to run far enough away."

Draco was smiling his father's snake-mean smile at the woman, and Narcissa tapped him smartly on the shoulder. "Come Draco, introduce me to your friend."

Draco hurried over to the cupboard under the stairs and flung the door open with a bang. "Hi Harry!" He enthused, grabbing Harry's arm. "Come meet my mum."

Harry Potter blinked a few times as he emerged from the cupboard. It was strange for him to see Draco outside of his dreams. "Draco?! You're real?"

"Course I'm real." Draco said, shaking his head. "Why wouldn't I be real? Come on."

Harry followed along to the woman who definitely looked like she could be Draco's mum. "Hello." He said quietly.

"Mother, may I introduce Harry Potter, son of James Potter." Draco said formally, with a little bow.

"It's very nice to meet you, Harry." Narcissa said with a smile. "Would you like to come and live with Draco? I'd be very glad to have you."

"Come stay, Harry!" Draco enthused. "You can have the room beside mine. Theo's the only person who ever stays there, but we can put him in another room, right Mummy?"

"Yes, of course." Narcissa said with a laugh. She held her hand out to Harry. "What do you say?"

Harry looked at her hand, and then looked up at her with green eyes brimming with tears. "Is this a dream?"

"No, not this time." Narcissa said with a smile. "And we can have whatever you like for dinner."

Harry swallowed hard. "How long can I stay?"

Narcissa smiled at him. "Forever, if you wish it. Well, until it's time for you and Draco to go to school, but even then, you can come home for holidays." After all, one day he would be a consort for the lord of the manor.

Harry looked at Aunt Petunia, who was deliberately not looking at them, and then back at Draco and his mother. "Okay." He said, taking her hand.

* * *

Narcissa had a headache forming behind her eyes. It had taken the elves all of five minutes to prepare the room beside Draco's for Harry. Draco had been all too happy to entertain Harry in his playroom. She had made sure to swear the nanny elf into caring for both boys as her charges, just in case. Lucius had taken the vows, but he was sneaky and good with loopholes, so an extra layer of protection was a good idea.

After that, she had put a little too much money into a healer's hands for a wand oath and silence, some diagnostic charms, and a potions regimen. Harry Potter, the famous (or infamous) Boy-Who-Lived was malnourished and then some. It was all too easy to pull out some of Draco's robes from last year to give the boy a wardrobe, at least until she could find a way to conceal his identity so he could get properly tailored ones.

For the second time since finding out about the trine, Narcissa felt overwhelmed. She didn't know enough. What if their 'Hermione,' as an actual muggleborn, was somewhere even worse? Petunia, at least, had vaguely understood her threats, but with the muggle world, she was out of her depth.

She needed help.

That was why she was standing in front of another muggle house. This one, however, made her even more nervous. She had passed by it before, but had never stopped, no matter how much she would have wanted to do so. She took a deep breath and then knocked, rapping out an old tune on the door, one from her childhood, and waited.

It was nearly five minutes later, and Narcissa was almost ready to knock again, when the door opened. Narcissa wanted to be relieved, but she couldn't yet. She stared into her sisters eyes and swallowed hard. "Andromeda...I…"

Andromeda stared at her sister, eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Cissy? Trying to prove your husband isn't a filthy Death Eater by dragging out your sister who married a muggleborn?"

Narcissa felt tears prick her eyes and shook her head. "No. I need your help, Andy."

Andromeda snorted. "With what?"

"Draco…" Narcissa replied. "I...can I come in?"

"What, is he a squib?" Andromeda asked, narrowing her eyes, but refusing to move. "Going to burn him off the tree and ask me to take him in?"

Narcissa swallowed hard. She didn't want to say this in public, even in a muggle neighbourhood. "Do you remember Great-Aunt Cassie?"

Andromeda nodded. "Of course, what does…" She trailed off then, staring at her sister in realisation. "Draco?"

Narcissa nodded. "Please?"

Andromeda looked at her for a long moment more, and then opened the door.

Narcissa was glad for her sister's kindness and fell gracelessly onto the plush sofa in the parlour Andromeda had shown her to. She had no energy for airs and graces right now. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

"You were fourteen." Andromeda pointed out. "And engaged by sixteen. That's why I opened the door."

"Will you help me?" Narcissa asked. "I'm...Andy, I'm not sure how to go about contacting Draco's muggleborn. I found his half-blood, living with muggle relatives, and Andy, it was horrible. I convinced his aunt to let me take him to the manor, but I don't know what I'm doing with people who have no idea about magic."

Andromeda snorted. "And how does Lord Malfoy feel about all of this?"

Narcissa leaned her head back. "I had to make him swear an Unbreakable Vow."

Andromeda's jaw dropped. "How the bloody hell did you manage that, Cissy?"

"Callidora's special." Narcissa said with a groan. "I called Aunt Cassie over to dinner and pulled out the Black crystal."

Andromeda, despite herself, had dissolved into giggles, and it took her a few minutes to rein in the laughter. For a moment, it was as if the years had peeled away and they were kids again, with Narcissa slipping potions to anyone who looked at her sideways. When the laughter ended, though, she turned serious. "This is going to be very difficult."

"Will you help me?" Narcissa asked, pleading. "Please, Andy?"

"I'll help." Andromeda said with a sigh. "Tell me what you know."

"Harry was being raised by muggles, and had no idea about magic. He's severely malnourished and so scoured the Trine mark until he bled, trying to get it off." Narcissa confessed. "I know that the muggleborn is named Hermione, her parents are...healers of teeth, and live in Hampstead."

"Dentists." Andromeda filled in. "I'll go with you, Cissy, if you wish." She paused. "Harry?"

"Harry." Narcissa admitted. "Everything has to change."

Andromeda sighed. "I'm assuming Dumbledore doesn't know?"

"Not yet." Narcissa said, shaking her head. "As fr as I can tell he abandoned the boy on a doorstep with a letter. Will you help me train them up as well? You know what they're coming from."

"Why not." Andromeda said with a laugh. "I'm lonely during the day, with Nymphadora at Hogwarts."

Narcissa took her sister's hand in her own. "I'd like to meet her some day."

Andromeda smiled.


End file.
